


The Only Thing

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The landing party all see the planet differently expect for Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Only Thing  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock, Doctor McCoy, Mr. Chekov  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 629  
>  **Summary:** The landing party all see the planet differently expect for Spock.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word waterfall for my [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for st_20_fics

The landing party had only arrived on the planet mere minutes before and already they were mesmerized. There was something about the way they were each staring at different points with the exact same identical expressions that piqued Spock's curiosity. His eyebrow rose as he let his gaze slip from one person to the next. He couldn't understand what had captured their attention so completely. It was almost as if they had never seen a desert planet before. 

 

"What do you see, Doctor?" 

The doctor couldn't force himself to look away from the perfect picture before him. "Why, I see a lush garden with the leaves of the Magnolia trees swaying gently in the breeze and the smell of mint julep is heavy in the air. It’s the..."

The young Ensign couldn’t stop himself from interrupting. "What are you saying, Doctor? That's not what is there at all."

Spock quickly turned around. "And what do you see, Mr. Chekov?"

A huge smile began to spread across his face as he stared at the horizon. "It's a white sandy beach, the water so blue it almost hurts your eyes to look at it. And the girls, Mr. Spock. They don’t have any..."

Spock quickly interrupted. "That's quite enough, Mr. Chekov."

"But, Mr. Spock, you don't understand. The girls are..."

"Mr. Chekov, you and Doctor McCoy will beam back up to the Enterprise immediately.” He wasn’t certain yet what was going on but the fewer people on the planet seemed to be a good idea.

"Aye, Aye, Mr. Spock.”

 

Spock walked towards the captain. “What do you see, Captain?”

The scene before him was breathtaking. Water flowed like sparkling diamonds down the waterfall to the waiting pool. Jim’s tone was hushed as he described what he was seeing in vivid detail before he stopped and asked, “You can’t see this?” _How could this not be real?_

“No, Captain. I can’t.”

Somehow Jim managed to pry himself away from hypnotic scene before him to stare at his first officer. “I wonder why.” 

“I don’t know.”

Jim’s brow furrowed. “Speculate.”

“At this juncture, Captain, I am unable to speculate without further analysis of the situation.” At the look on the captain’s face Spock continued, “Maybe I see the planet as it is because I don’t need the truth dressed up in pretty lies. Even in a vast desert there is beauty just as you could find danger in the most tranquil of tropical forests. Or maybe Vulcan physiology is far superior to humans.”

That little observation would drive Bones over the edge. Jim couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “That doesn’t explain why all of us, Bones, Chekov and myself saw something different and you didn’t see anything at all.”

“No. It does not. But unfortunately that’s all I have at the moment.” As Jim opened his communicator to hail the Enterprise Spock added in a barely audible whisper, “Or maybe the illusion has no affect on me because all I ever want to see is you.”

“Stand by, Enterprise.” Jim turned to face Spock. “Did you say something, Mr. Spock?”

“Nothing of importance, Captain.” Without another word Spock walked away to begin gathering data.

As he watched Spock move away, Jim had the oddest feeling that the Vulcan was keeping something from him; something that despite Spock’s assurance to the contrary was of vital importance to him. And if he didn’t find out what it was he would regret it for the rest of his life. A sigh escaped him at the fanciful thought. Still it wouldn’t hurt to try and talk to Spock. Jim quickly began following in Spock’s wake. He and his first officer were way over due for a conversation. And there was no time like the present.


End file.
